Since partitions are not only required in bathrooms, but generally in moist sections of premises, they usually include a frame having sealing means for preventing the penetration of water into areas that are intended to be kept dry. Typical structures comprise a vertical mounting section for supporting the door or wall panel which may include a glass or plastics pane and which is often hinged or slideable. Conventional partitions employ light metal components such as extruded aluminium profiles of suitable lengths which are joined or mitred to form a frame that holds the pane. Typical examples are disclosed in DE-U-7031717 and DE-U-7336675. In addition to special profile designs, it is necessary to have further fasteners, mounting devices, etc. in order to obtain sufficiently strong corner joints. With mitring, the installation at the site may pose problems if the conditions prevailing necessitate larger tolerances. Even where the inevitable juncture seams are well smoothed for prevention of injuries, it is possible that impurities accumulate. It is also less economical, and sometimes detrimental to use, that the profiles required may be rather wide which also detracts from appearance and increases the total weight.
It has been attempted to avoid frames by using the panes of glass or of plastics themselves as panels. Due to the fact that sliding doors require shiftable suspension means, the realization of such panel structures, which are rather heavy, has more or less been restricted to swing doors. Fairly high prices may govern buying decisions for these; and in practical use, edge protection is of the essence.